royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosaline de Clare/Supports
Sairus C: Rosa: Good evening, Archbishop Sairus. Sairus: Apostle… Is there anything you require? Rosa: No, no. I just wanted to talk to you, if that’s alright… Sairus: Of course. I am but your humble servant. Rosa: Ah… Um… We… worship the same god, do we not? Your church and mine. I was just wondering… I mean, I don’t understand why – why we’re so different. Sairus: …Think of your duties, as High Priestess. If I understand correctly, one of them is to sing at the altar to our god. Rosa: Yes, that’s right. They say the song keeps the Great One in a deep, peaceful slumber. Sairus: Mm. Your church is dedicated to keeping our god pacified. Mine wishes for its return to this world. Rosa: Th-that’s horrible! Why would you want that?! Sairus: Why do you want to keep it asleep? Rosa: Because I want to protect the people of this world, not destroy them! I was mistaken – we’re nothing alike, Bishop Sairus. F-farewell. Sairus: … C support achieved. B: Rosa: … Sairus: High Priestess. Rosa: Can… Can I help you? Sairus: You’ve seemed upset ever since we spoke yesterday. Rosa: I suppose it’s true. You… Sairus: Hm? Rosa: …The Grand Priest and Grand Priestess spoke about you and your church like you were all horrible. Then I met you, and you were so nice… It didn’t make any sense anymore. Sairus: … Rosa: Now I understand why they hate your church so much, but I… still don’t understand, at the same time. You’re still kind. How can they say such awful things about your church? Sairus: I’m afraid everything they said is true, Apostle. Rosa: Wh-what? Sairus: Slaughtering civilians… Sacrificing newborn children… And oh, the horrors they visited upon my mother and father, to turn my siblings into the perfect vessels for our god… All of these things are a stain on my church’s past that we can never wash out. Rosa: O-oh… But- but you know they’re wrong, right? You don’t do any of that – you can’t think it’s right! Sairus: I do not. Rosa: …Then why stay and guide them, if you know it’s wrong? Sairus: We… are more alike than you care to think, High Priestess. I beg your pardon, but I must take my leave. Rosa: I… don’t understand… B support achieved. A: Sairus: Good evening, Apostle. Would you care to join the table at dinner tonight? Rosa: … Sairus: You’ve been skipping meals as of late. Your siblings are worried, as am I. Rosa: …It’s okay. You don’t have to tread so cautiously around me. Sairus: ...? Rosa: Archbishop… why are you so nice to me? Worrying over me, and continuing to speak to me even after I say horrible things- Sairus: My children and I hold you in great esteem, High Priestess. Rosa: Ah… That’s all? Sairus: No… It may not be in my place to say such things, but I do feel a certain kinship with you. Rosa: You said before that we had a lot in common. I thought about that for a long time, and I think I understand now. We protect our own, don’t we? Sairus: Indeed. Rosa: Hah! I had a vision of you once, you know, but I didn’t quite understand it until now. You play at being a holy man, but you care little for gods. Sairus: Apostle! Rosa: Your secret’s safe with me, Father. I am glad you came to lead your church, and I’m glad I got to meet you despite it all. Sairus: As am I, Apostle. As am I. A support achieved. Category:Support Conversations